


А между тем уходят годы

by Dariana, Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana/pseuds/Dariana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко пытается наладить свою жизнь после войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А между тем уходят годы

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Femme  
>  **Оригинал** : [The Years That Walk Between](http://femmequixotic.livejournal.com/312047.html)  
>  **Бета** : Aldream  
>  **Примечание** : АУ по отношению к интервью Джоан Роулинг, вышедшим после публикации «Даров смерти»

_А между тем уходят годы, увлекая_  
С собою скрипки и свирели, возрождая  
Бредущую меж сном и пробужденьем... 

«Пепельная среда», Т. Элиот 

 

— Он мертв, — тихо говорит Нарцисса, дотрагиваясь до руки Драко, и у него сжимается горло. Он останавливается посреди хогвартского коридора, неподалеку от кабинета директора, и смотрит на нее. Он не поверит Поттеру, он бы никогда не поверил Поттеру, потому что Поттер не может знать… никогда бы не узнал… но мама… 

Это слишком. 

Драко слепо отшатывается от матери, спотыкаясь идет назад, пинает стену. Потом соскальзывает на пол, поджимает колени к груди, в глазах щиплет. Он опускает голову — волосы падают на лицо, — вжимается лбом в ногу и дышит. 

Просто дышит. 

Он до сих пор чувствует последнее прикосновение Северуса, то, как он целовал Драко прошлой ночью. Медленный поцелуй, которым они обменялись всего в нескольких шагах от того места, где сейчас сидит Драко, а потом еще один, и еще, и Драко цеплялся пальцами за мантию Северуса, не желая отпускать его. Никогда. 

Наверное, и не должен был. 

Драко проводит трясущимися пальцами по губам, обветренным и разбитым, припухшим после удара Уизли всего несколько часов назад. 

Ему больше не больно. Он моргает, с трудом сглатывает и стискивает зубы. 

У него ничего не болит. Не может болеть. Только не после… 

Он не знает, что хуже — смерть Северуса или понимание, что их поцелуи, их прикосновения, их ночи, полные страсти, проведенные в постели Северуса, ничего не значили. Ничего по сравнению с ней. Насмешливый голос Лорда по-прежнему звучал у него в голове: «Твоя мать, пресловутая великая любовь Снейпа...» 

Драко вздрагивает и снова сглатывает застывший в горле комок. 

Мама обнимает его, и только тогда он понимает, что Нарцисса Малфой сгорбилась над ним, пачкая дорогую мантию о грязный хогвартский пол, что она гладит его по волосам и срывающимся голосом шепчет: «Все будет в порядке, дорогой, у тебя все будет хорошо, правда».

Она знает. Драко не представляет откуда, но она знает. Он медленно поднимает на нее глаза. Мама бледнее, чем обычно, и он замечает морщинки в уголках глаз, которые она старательно скрывает. Нарцисса дотрагивается до его щеки. 

И тогда Драко сдается: цепляется за ее руку, поворачивается и вжимается лицом в материнское плечо. Его бьет дрожь, когда он наконец-то дает волю слезам. 

Он знает, что все потерял. 

И теперь ему все равно. 

*** 

Они идут забирать тело. 

Люциус сухо просит у Поттера разрешения, отказываясь смотреть ему в глаза. Поттер некоторое время молчит, потом кивает и говорит: «Он в Визжащей хижине. Я могу попросить Билла и Невилла помочь…» 

— Мы вполне в состоянии позаботиться о нем сами, — отвечает Люциус, сжав губы, и взгляд Драко мечется между отцом и Поттером. Тот на секунду напрягается, а потом пожимает плечами. 

Однако старший Уизли все равно следует за ними. На расстоянии. 

Они молча идут в хижину, всей семьей. «Как и подобает старому другу», — напряженно говорит Люциус, и только тогда до Драко доходит через окутавший его туман, что Северус долгие годы был ближайшим другом его отца. Как, должно быть, больно его потерять. 

Отец нечасто выказывает свою боль. 

Нарцисса переплетает пальцы с пальцами Драко. Он сильно и отчаянно стискивает ее руку. 

Словно все можно изменить простым пожатием пальцев. 

Она отодвигает его в сторону на пороге, позволяя Люциусу войти первым. 

— Пообещай, Драко. 

Он поворачивает голову, практически не чувствуя своего тела. Все нереально, странно. Он подхвачен течением, потерялся, запутался. 

Драко думает, а сможет ли он когда-нибудь найти путь обратно. 

Нарцисса отбрасывает челку с его глаз. Он чувствует странное раздражение и снова опускает голову, позволяя слипшимся волосам упасть на лицо. Прядка прилипает к грязной щеке. 

Мама вздыхает. 

— Пусть твой отец не узнает, — тихо говорит она, — пусть не узнает, что… 

— Что его единственный наследник — пидарас? — с горечью заканчивает Драко и отводит взгляд. Прикусывает губу. 

— Да, — говорит мама. Ее голос становится тверже.— Так будет лучше. 

Драко проскальзывает мимо нее, от злости сосет под ложечкой. Ему все равно, откуда она узнала. Он не хочет спрашивать. Все теперь неважно, потому что Северус… 

Он даже не знает, как сказать. 

В хижине грязно, на стенах длинные глубокие следы от когтей, как будто зверь обезумел. Драко дрожит. Он никогда раньше здесь не был. И никогда не хотел здесь оказаться. 

Хотя Северус рассказывал ему сказки. 

Драко дотрагивается до царапины на дверном косяке. Скребет ногтем большого пальца гниющее дерево. Оно рассыпается щепками, заноза впивается в подушечку. Драко все равно. 

Отец стоит на коленях над телом Северуса, и Драко останавливается; сердце, кажется, колотится где-то в горле. Повсюду кровь. Так много крови. Она везде. Размазана по полу. Густые липкие капли свернулись на старых деревянных досках. 

Приглушенный крик — почти рыдание — вырывается из его горла, и тогда он опускается на колени рядом с Северусом, дотрагивается до его мантии. Шерстяная ткань тяжелая от засыхающей крови; Драко чувствует, как она просачивается через его брюки, пачкает колени. 

Кровь Северуса. 

Люциус снимает с себя мантию, трансфигурирует ее в саван. Драко подается вперед. 

— Дай я, — говорит он, не глядя на отца. 

На миг наступает тишина; тогда Нарцисса, стоя в дверях, тихо говорит: «Люциус», и Люциус протягивает саван и встает. 

Драко ждет, пока шаги его родителей стихнут в коридоре. 

Северус очень бледный, и Драко нерешительно дотрагивается до его щеки. 

Он вспоминает, как впервые коснулся Северуса, десять месяцев назад, в разгар ссоры из-за того, что Драко оказался полным кретином и принял метку. Северус толкнул его к стене в спальне Имения, его глаза горели от бешенства, и у Драко перехватило дыхание. Он не удержался и, подняв руку, легко коснулся костяшками пальцев щеки, а Северус отшатнулся, словно обжегшись. 

Это был первый раз, когда Драко видел, как декан его факультета от чего-то бежит. От кого-то. 

Кожа Северуса холодная под кончиками пальцев. Неестественно холодная. Драко слегка вздрагивает, но проводит пальцами по губам Северуса, по носу. 

— Тупая задница, — грубо шепчет он, в горле встает комок. Драко смахивает неподвижные волосы Северуса с его лба и пытается не думать о том, как ему нравилось зарываться в них пальцами, когда он стоял прижатый спиной к двери директорского кабинета, и Северус, стоя на коленях, отсасывал ему, а портреты, краснея, неодобрительно отводили глаза. 

Все, кроме Дамблдора, который однажды остановил Драко в коридоре, перейдя на картину, где несколько монахинь устроили пикник на маковом поле. 

— Мистер Малфой, — сказал он, серьезно глядя на него поверх очков, — позвольте дать вам совет… — старик отвел взгляд и вздохнул. — Сделай его счастливым, Драко, — тихо попросил он, сцепив руки на своей ослепительно-яркой фиолетовой мантии. Дамблдор заговорил с ним тогда в первый и единственный раз. 

Драко проводит кончиком пальца по густым черным бровям. 

— А я сделал? — бормочет он и прикусывает губу. Он не знает. И думает, что не узнает уже никогда. 

И внезапно на него снова накатывает злость, но это лучше, чем боль. Он набрасывает саван на ноги Северуса, проталкивает под него, переворачивая Северуса на бок, расстилая саван на залитом кровью полу. 

— Сукин сын, — с трудом выговаривает он, кладет Северуса на спину и начинает плотно укутывать. — Ты обещал… 

Саван рвется, и Драко смотрит на дырку. 

Его щеки снова мокрые, и он чувствует вкус соли на губах. Он кладет голову Северусу на грудь, надеясь услышать знакомые тяжелые удары сердца. 

Тщетно. 

— Я ненавижу тебя, — слабо говорит Драко, но знает, что это неправда. Он никогда не говорил этих слов, а теперь это безумие — бесполезно обнажать душу сейчас. И он думает, что Снейп, может, с ним бы согласился. 

Он прерывисто вздыхает и выпрямляет спину. Саван закрывает Северуса уже до подбородка. Драко проводит костяшками пальцев по губам Снейпа, понимая, что касается его в последний раз. В последний раз видит. 

И ему хочется, чтобы время остановилось. 

И тогда он нежно целует его, касаясь теплым губами холодных, позволяя себе прошептать те самые слова лишь однажды, почти безмолвное признание в любви. 

А потом выпрямляется. 

— Всегда, — шепчет Драко и закрывает саваном лицо Северуса. 

Когда пять минут спустя возвращаются родители, они застают его замершим в той же позе, тихого и безмолвного, перепачканного кровью Северуса. Нарцисса помогает встать; Драко спотыкается, и она прижимает его к себе, не обращая внимания на кровавый отпечаток ладони на рукаве мантии. 

Люциус несет тело. Никакой магии. В руках — лишь тяжесть старой дружбы. 

Поттер и Грейнджер ждут, когда они выйдут. 

Люциус бросает презрительный взгляд в их сторону. 

— Позвольте похоронить наших мертвецов, — говорит он, скривив губы, — перед тем, как упечете нас в Азкабан. 

Поттер поджимает губы, его взгляд холоден. 

— Благодарю, но пусть этим занимается министерство, — он смотрит на Драко, и выражение его лица чуть-чуть смягчается, но Драко замечает. Тот хмурится. 

— У меня кое-что есть для тебя, — обращается к нему Поттер. — Я зайду через пару дней. 

Драко лишь кивает. Он не знает, что сказать. Все, о чем он может думать, это: «Я ненавижу твою мать». 

Он отворачивается. 

*** 

Северуса хоронят в усыпальнице Малфоев. 

Нет никакой прощальной церемонии. Никаких фанфар. Присутствуют только Драко, его родители и пара домовых эльфов. 

Странно, но Драко кажется, что Северус хотел бы, чтобы все прошло именно так. 

С помощью магии Люциус вырезает имя Северуса на могильной плите, рядом с датами рождения и смерти, и Драко проводит пальцем по глубокому изгибу одной из букв «С». 

Иногда он по-прежнему не может дышать, думать. Он не ел несколько дней, несмотря на встревоженные взгляды матери и то, что эльфы постоянно готовили его любимые блюда. 

Драко не может точно сказать, когда Северус стал для него настолько важен. Наверное, так было всегда. Он помнит их первый поцелуй. Это было после расправы над Барбидж, и Драко потрясенно наблюдал, как она качается над ними, человек-игрушка, ожидая, когда Лорд обратит на нее внимание. Драко сбежал в свою комнату, сославшись на усталость, а Пожиратели насмехались над его слабостью. 

Луна висела над Имением, почти касаясь верхушек кипарисов, которые прадедушка закупил для сада за границей, а Драко дрожа скорчился на широком диване у окна, когда вошел Северус — без стука, разумеется. Северус всегда пренебрегал условностями, если его не заставляли делать обратное. 

Он втиснул в руку Драко стакан виски и, сделав маленький глоток, опустился рядом на диван, отодвинув голые ноги. 

Драко долго молчал, крутя стакан в руках. Он по-прежнему помнит, как лунный свет просвечивал сквозь янтарную жидкость, а на запястье извивались тени. 

— Это всегда происходит так? — наконец спросил он и поднес стакан ко рту. 

Виски, мягкое и пряное, обожгло горло, и Северус провел рукой по холодному оконному стеклу, глядя в сад. 

— Вы именно этого и хотели, мистер Малфой. 

Драко не ответил, просто маленькими глотками пил виски. 

— Мы — глупцы, пойманные в опасную ловушку, — через некоторое время продолжил Северус, водя длинными пальцами по стеклу. И посмотрел на Драко. — Следи за собой. 

Драко откинулся на спинку, елозя пальцами ног по бархатной диванной подушке. Он провел большим пальцем по краешку опустевшего стакана. Раздался тихий скрип. 

— Я боюсь, — сказал он, и волосы упали ему на лицо, закрывая глаза. Он накрыл ладонью Темную метку на руке. Она все еще пылала той ночью, и у Драко было дикое желание вырвать ее из своей кожи. Но он знал, что это невозможно — ее вожгли до кости. Постоянное напоминание о его глупости. Северус наблюдал за ним, но ничего не говорил. — Он убьет меня? 

— Нет, — Северус сжал губы, и ответ получился очень резким и злым. — Я не позволю. 

И тогда Драко посмотрел на него и увидел. 

Дыхание перехватило, и он дотянулся до Северуса как раз в тот момент, когда тот его поцеловал. 

Стакан упал на пол и разбился... 

Драко прижимает дрожащую руку к холодной могильной плите. 

Прощаться тяжело. 

*** 

Поттер приходит через два дня. Драко с матерью сидят в зимнем саду, когда домовой эльф сообщает о его приходе. Министерство добралось до Люциуса, хотя авроры отправили его не в Азкабан, а в камеру предварительного заключения, пока дело разбирает Визенгамот. 

По крайней мере эта камера зачарована так, чтобы пропускать свет через решетки. 

Нарцисса покидает их через пару секунд, приказав эльфу остаться. О его матери можно сказать много всего, но она не дура. 

Поттер кажется удивленным. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — наконец устало спрашивает Драко. Он не спал; аппетита не было, но мама уговорила его съесть за ланчем кусочек лосося. Ему приходилось прикладывать слишком много усилий, чтобы сделать что-нибудь, а не просто лежать, скорчившись, на кровати и смотреть в стену. 

И именно там он хочет оказаться прямо сейчас. 

Вместо этого он молча сидит, пока Поттер вытаскивает из кармана маленький пузырек и конверт, скрепленный печатью с гербом Хогвартса. Он протягивает все это Драко. 

Драко медленно переворачивает конверт и, увидев свое имя, написанное почерком Северуса, чувствует, как сжимается сердце. 

— Это было в ящике стола, — говорит Поттер, глядя Драко в глаза. — Защищено чарами, но… — он отводит взгляд. 

— Ты разрушил его защитные чары? — Драко захотелось истерически рассмеяться. Ну, разумеется. Великий Поттер может разрушить любые заклинания Северуса… 

Поттер качает головой. 

— Когда он… — он внезапно запинается и проводит рукой по волосам — они становятся дыбом, — ушел… 

— Умер, Поттер, — решительно поправляет Драко. Он снова заставляет себя повторить ненавистное слово. Эвфемизмы хуже, и он хорошо знает, что Северус высмеял бы его за неправильную терминологию. 

— Да, — вздыхает Поттер. — Перед смертью он оставил мне некоторые воспоминания. Про… — Поттер закусывает нижнюю губу. — Про мою маму и все остальное. 

Драко поджимает губы. Он любил ее практически всю свою жизнь, отдается эхом у него в голове. Под ложечкой сосет от ненависти. Злости. «Пошел ты, Северус», — думает он одну невыносимую секунду. 

— Про твою маму. 

— Именно так я узнал о нем. И Дамблдоре, — Поттер зажимает руки между ног, локти упираются в колени. — И в конце я увидел, как он кладет пузырек и конверт в ящик и зачаровывает его. Думаю, он хотел, чтоб я отдал это тебе. Вот так. 

Прозрачный пузырек в его руке тяжелый и холодный. Драко медленно вращает его, поглаживая пальцами сургуч. Серебристая жидкость ударяется о стенки пузырька, играет в послеполуденном свете. Вокруг пляшут пылинки. 

— Хорошо. 

— Ага, — Поттер скрещивает руки, потом встает, вздыхая. На стеклах очков видны отпечатки пальцев. — Мне жаль, что так получилось с твоим отцом, — говорит он, и Драко презрительно кривится. 

Гриффиндорцы. 

— Убирайся Поттер, — твердо говорит он, Поттер опускает голову, нелепо спутанная челка падает на лоб. 

Драко еще долго сидит, не шевелясь, после ухода Поттера. Тени сгущаются вокруг его неподвижной фигуры. 

 

*** 

Он открывает пузырек только через две недели. 

Он тщательно выбирает время и останавливается на дне, когда мама уходит навестить отца. Драко в последний момент жалуется на головную боль. Он уверен, что мать не поверила, но она ничего не говорит, лишь целует его и исчезает в камине. 

Драко берет все необходимое и несет в усыпальницу. Так сгодится, думает он. Он расстилает одеяло поверх старых плит перед могилой Северуса и ставит на него думосбор своего прапрадедушки. 

Он на миг берет записку, расправляя пальцами толстую бумагу, а потом откладывает, по-прежнему не открывая. Он не может. Еще не время. 

Рука немного дрожит, когда он выливает содержимое пузырька в думосбор; Драко смотрит на водоворот серебристо-белой жидкости, а потом почти нерешительно касается ее. 

И падает вперед. 

Туман рассеивается, и он оказывается на диване у окна. Он смотрит на себя самого, целующего Северуса; их тела крепко прижаты друг к другу, его белая рубашка резко контрастирует с черной мантией Снейпа. 

Он поворачивается, и вот уже другая ночь, другая комната — кабинет Снейпа в Хогвартсе, наверху директорской башни. Они ожесточенно ссорятся, и он вспоминает, насколько зол он был на Северуса, когда тот унизил Драко в присутствии Темного Лорда. Ребенок, так обозвал его Северус, надоедливый ребенок — воспоминания по-прежнему причиняют боль. 

— Я не ребенок, — кричит Драко и проталкивается мимо Снейпа, но тут же сильная рука хватает его за локоть. 

— Хочешь, чтобы тебя убили? — Северус не сводит с него взгляда темных блестящих глаз, и Драко при одном только воспоминании бьет дрожь. Он наблюдает, как сам колеблется, Северус придвигается ближе. 

Северус дотрагивается до его щеки. 

— Драко, — тихо произносит он. 

У Драко перехватывает дыхание, и он прикасается рукой к своему лицу. Он практически чувствует касание пальцев Снейпа и краснеет, видя неприкрытое желание на своем лице. 

— Но Северус… — у Драко сдавливает горло. То, как он смотрел на него той ночью… 

Северус привлекает его к себе почти яростно, и Драко вспоминает, какими грубыми были его губы. Какими отчаянными. 

Они целуются, кажется, целую вечность, пока страсть уступает место неторопливым ласкам. Драко сжимает пальцами рукав Северуса, когда тот чуть отстраняется. 

— Нет, — шепчет он, и Северус касается своим лбом лба Драко. 

— Я не позволю причинить тебе вред, — вздыхая, говорит он. 

Драко кивает. 

— Никто и не причинит, — бормочет он, все еще не отпуская мантию Северуса. — Ты обещал мне, помнишь? Ты не позволишь ему. 

И тогда Северус тихо смеется, легкое дыхание касается виска Драко. 

— Ребенок. 

— Твой ребенок. 

Северу приглаживает волосы Драко. 

— Да, — быстрый поцелуй, жесткий и требовательный. — Мой, — он отстраняется и поправляет мантию. — А теперь возвращайся в спальню, пока Гораций не поймал тебя после отбоя. 

Драко видит, как он сам хмурится. 

— Я мог бы остаться. 

Северус колеблется, а потом качает головой. 

— В кровать, мистер Малфой. В свою собственную. 

Поцелуи — это одно. Однако что-нибудь большее… Он снова отворачивается, в туман. 

Драко делает шаг вперед. 

— Северус, — шепчет он, но комната вращается, изменяясь, и он теперь стоит в гостиной Северуса. 

— Я приказал Амикусу и Алекто держаться от тебя подальше, — напряженно говорит тот, встает на колени перед Драко, дрожащим в кресле после Режущих Чар. Из пореза на его щеке течет кровь; Северус стирает ее платком, а потом накладывает мазь из белого ясенца.

Драко до сих пор помнит, как было больно. 

— Ото всех слизеринцев, — продолжает Северус, — но от тебя в особенности. 

Драко хватает его за руку. 

— У них это не вызовет подозрений? 

Северус сжимает губы. 

— Они слишком тупые, черт возьми, — он сворачивает платок и откладывает его в сторону. — Держись от них подальше. 

— Можно, я останусь сегодня? — Драко смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами, судорожно цепляясь за руку Северуса и переплетая пальцы. — Пожалуйста. 

— Драко, — почти беспомощно говорит Снейп. — Это плохая идея. 

— А я думаю, что хорошая, — Драко выскальзывает из кресла и приникает к бедрам Снейпа. — Я устал от поцелуев. 

Он прижимается губами к шее Северуса, к изгибу как раз над высоким черным воротником. 

— Пожалуйста, — он скользит рукой между его бедер, касаясь пальцами выпуклости на брюках Снейпа. — Пожалуйста, — шепчет он снова. 

Северус закрывает глаза и запускает пальцы в волосы Драко. 

— Это безумие. 

— Да, — Драко прикусывает губу Снейпа и повторяет: — Пожалуйста. 

Туман возвращается, распространяется по комнате, и Драко помнит, как Снейп вздернул его на ноги, отвел в спальню, прижал к кровати…

Затрудненное дыхание и стон Северуса: «Да», и Драко распахивает глаза. Он видит себя раскинувшимся на кровати Северуса, длинного, светлокожего на темно-синих простынях, сжавшего ногами бедра Снейпа. 

— Пожалуйста. 

Драко огибает кровать и пытается подавить дрожь. 

Они двигаются в привычном ритме любовников, знакомых с телами друг друга, и Драко одной рукой сильно сжимает плечо Северуса. 

— Не останавливайся, — выдыхает он. — Никогда не… о Боже… 

— Заткнись, — бормочет Снейп, и Драко помнит болезненный укус в шею. 

Он стонет, обхватывая себя за талию. Он не знает, почему Северус оставил ему это, не знает, что такого сделал, чтобы заслужить такую пытку. Мокрые щеки горят от слез и сильнейшего возбуждения. Он хочет. 

— Северус, — шепчет Драко и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться спины, почувствовать под пальцами теплую гладкую кожу. 

Но касается лишь пустоты. 

Сейчас Драко ненавидит Северуса. Ненавидит за эту жестокость. Ненавидит за то, что бросил его. Ненавидит за то, что он ушел. Ненавидит из-за нее. За все то, что он сделал ради нее. Во всем виноват Поттер, он всегда был во всем виноват. Сын великой любви всей жизни Северуса, и Драко ненавидит их. Ненавидит их всех. 

— Ты сукин сын! — кричит он воспоминанию, и ответом ему служат лишь прерывистое дыхание и стоны, и влажно-липкий звук трущихся друг о друга тел. 

Драко устремляется в туман. 

Они вместе лежат на полу, рядом с камином Снейпа, завернувшись в одеяло, которое едва достает Северусу до лодыжек. Под голову они положили диванные подушки. Драко видит обнаженную кожу и сжимает губы. Он узнает этот момент — всего пару недель назад. Северус взял его грубо, отчаянно, прямо здесь, на полу в гостиной, не добравшись до кровати. А потом они заснули, завернувшись в одеяло. 

Драко хочет вырваться отсюда, прочь от этих воспоминаний. 

Прочь от Северуса. 

Он никогда бы не подумал, что может этого захотеть. 

Драко устроился на груди Северуса, он спит беспокойно, тихонько посапывая и хмурясь. Северус откидывает волосы Драко со лба. 

— Тшшш, — тихо и требовательно говорит он, и Драко затихает, его дыхание выравнивается. 

Снейп наблюдает за ним спящим. 

Драко останавливается, оглядывается. Он никогда не знал об этом. И будет дураком, если не полюбопытствует. 

Северус проводит большим пальцем по губам Драко, костяшками — по его щеке, подбородку, шее. 

— Красивый, — говорит он, и Драко улыбается. 

Быстрый поцелуй, и Драко шевелится, почти проснувшись и что-то тихо бормоча, а потом снова устраивается рядом с Северусом, положив голову ему на плечо. 

Он снова засыпает. 

Снейп наблюдает. 

И потом шепчет это, еле слышно в светлые волосы, и Драко едва может расслышать слова. 

Но ему это удается. 

Именно тогда Северус поднимает взгляд, смотрит на него — Драко уверен в этом — темным немигающим взглядом.

Воспоминания быстро сменяют друг друга. Три ребенка на игровой площадке. Рыжеволосая девочка с зелеными глазами. Северус стоит в коридоре напротив гриффиндорской башни, девочка уходит прочь. Могила на церковном кладбище, на надгробном камне свежая надпись и цветы, сваленные на траву, устланную листьями. 

— Хватит, — твердо говорит Драко, от ревности все сжимается, к горлу подкатывает комок. Слезы жгут глаза. Он старается сдержать их. Он не заплачет. Не заплачет. — Я не хочу видеть ее. 

— Драко, — Северус снова говорит эти чертовы слова. На сей раз четко. А потом смотрит на Драко и шепчет: — Прости меня. 

— Ты бросил меня! — кричит Драко, отшатнувшись, вываливается из думосбора и, плача, растягивается на плитах склепа. 

Он сжимается в комок и слепо смотрит в стену следующие несколько часов, и поднимается только тогда, когда вспоминает, что Нарцисса должна вот-вот вернуться. 

В оцепенении он снова наполняет пузырек серебристой жидкостью, осторожно, чтобы не пролить ни капли, и прячет записку в карман. 

Драко останавливается у двери, оглядывается на могилу. Имя Северуса исчезает в тени. 

— Я не могу, — шепчет он и с трудом сглатывает. — Не сейчас. 

Он закрывает двери и накладывает чары. 

В следующий раз он зайдет сюда, чтобы похоронить отца. А записка пролежит глубоко в шкафу еще десятилетия. 

*** 

Люциус не попадает в Азкабан лишь благодаря свидетельским показаниям Гарри Поттера. 

Поттер стоит перед Визенгамотом и спокойно отвечает на вопросы. Говорит, что Малфои помогали ему в битве за Хогвартс. Помогли остаться в живых. Он не смотрит на Люциуса, больше на Нарциссу. 

И Драко. 

Драко отводит взгляд. 

После заседания Поттер останавливает их двоих в коридоре, когда они ждут освобождения Люциуса. 

— Я вернул долг, — говорит он Нарциссе и протягивает руку, которую она пожимает, слегка наклонив голову. Поттер поворачивается к Драко. — У тебя появился второй шанс, Малфой, — тихо говорит он. — Смотри не профукай его. 

— Отправляйся в ад, Поттер, — говорит Драко, и это именно то, что он имеет в виду. 

— Я уже там был, — пожимает плечами Поттер и, ухмыляясь, неторопливо уходит, засунув руки в карманы. 

Драко скрипит зубами и, пошатываясь, устремляется за Поттером. 

— Не надо, — говорит мама и хватает его за локоть, притягивая его обратно. — Он тебе не враг. 

В тихой ярости Драко приваливается к стенке и скрещивает руки на груди. 

Его бесит ее правота. 

Чертов Поттер. 

Драко нестерпимо быть у него в долгу. 

Нестерпимо. 

*** 

Драко женится через семь лет. Он откладывает свадьбу так долго, как только может, но отец болен, и семье нужен наследник. Аурелия из хорошей чистокровной семьи и нравится его родителям. Он знакомится с ней благодаря своей должности в Гринготтсе — она работает исследователем заклинаний в парижском филиале. 

Мама успокаивается. 

Однажды, за две недели до свадьбы, он спрашивает ее, когда они пьют чай в кафе на Диагон-Аллее, как она узнала про них с Северусом. Эту тему они никогда раньше не обсуждали. 

Этот вопрос не шел из головы, несмотря на примерки, пробы торта и встречи со священником. 

Сначала Нарцисса молчит, просто маленькими глотками пьет чай, потом с тихим стуком ставит чашку на блюдце. Она мешает свой Даржилинг ложкой и вздыхает. 

— Потому что, — говорит она, — твое горе было таким, какое чувствовала бы я, если бы твой отец умер, — она поднимает на него взгляд. — На тебя было больно смотреть. Иногда… — она колеблется, кладет ложку на блюдце, — иногда больно и сейчас. 

Драко отводит глаза. Иногда ночами ему по-прежнему снится Северус. После этого по утрам он изводит Коннорса из кабинета двумя этажами ниже, лишь бы отвлечься от боли внутри. 

Он нервно одергивает рукава своего наглухо застегнутого черного сюртука. 

Нарцисса обвивает его пальцы своими. Она держит крепко. 

*** 

Люциус умирает через месяц после свадьбы Драко. Они только-только вернулись домой после свадебного путешествия в Грецию, только-только обустроились в квартире в Блумсбери. 

Похороны были соответствующими, хотя Драко пребывал в абсолютной уверенности, что отец нашел бы, на что пожаловаться. У семьи осталось достаточно друзей, так что Люциусу не пришлось переносить оскорбление пустой церковью. На миг Драко замечает в последнем ряду Поттера и думает, а не галлюцинация ли это, но то, что Поттер присутствовал на похоронах, упоминается в статье в следующем выпуске «Пророка», и Драко уверен, что придурок приперся нарочно. Снова выказать Малфоям свое почтение. 

Он не знал, должен ли ненавидеть его за это. Вместо этого он пишет сухое, краткое письмо — «Спасибо» — как бы он ни ненавидел переписываться, он усвоил, что манеры очень важны, если он хочет вернуть доброе имя Малфоям в этом новом мире — и Поттер отвечает столь же коротко: «Я сделал это ради Снейпа». 

Драко яростно комкает записку, горло сжимается от горечи, а потом снова разглаживает. Он прячет ее в глубине шкафа и снова старается забыть. 

*** 

Нарцисса перебирается в квартиру в Блумсбери. Драко и Аурелия переезжают в Имение. 

Ребенок рождается через год. Это сын, и долг Драко исполнен. 

Аурелия хочет назвать его как-то нелепо типа Альфонса или Теофилия. Драко отказывается. 

— Его имя — Скорпиус, — отрезает он, держа на руках сына, и Нарцисса смотрит на него через комнату. — Скорпиус Люциус Малфой. 

Он знает, что она понимает. В конце концов, это имя выгравировано на могильной плите в склепе Малфоев. 

Драко вздергивает подбородок. 

Нарцисса улыбается. 

*** 

Жизнь входит в привычную колею. Мир Драко вращается вокруг работы и сына. У Аурелии свои собственные интересы, груды книг, наполнившие библиотеку Имения. Они достигают дружбы и взаимопонимания, время от времени просыпаясь в одной постели. Когда она заводит любовника, он не протестует. Он заводит своего. 

Они благоразумны, как и подобает чистокровной семье. 

Драко наслаждается сексом, неважно с мужчиной или женщиной, хотя ему больше по душе твердость мужского тела, и делит постель с вереницей любовников. Аурелия подтрунивает над ним из-за непостоянности; она же не меняет партнеров годами. 

Проходят годы. Драко водит Скорпиуса в усыпальницу дважды в год. В годовщины смерти Люциуса и Северуса. 

Даже еще когда Скорпиус не научился читать, он понимает, что выгравировано на могиле Северуса. В конце концов он узнает собственное имя. 

Северус Скорпиус Снейп  
9 января 1960 — 25 мая 1998 

Он обводит буквы, широко распахнув глаза, слегка приоткрыв рот, и спрашивает о нем, желая знать все о человеке, в честь которого его назвали. 

Драко рассказывает ему практически все. И хорошее, и плохое. 

Но он не рассказывает Скорпиусу о том, как лежал в постели Северуса, наблюдая, как занимается рассвет над заснеженными горами. Он не рассказывает ему о том, как защищенно он себя здесь чувствовал. Как он хотел. 

Хотя он помнит. 

И начинает приходить в усыпальницу сам. Один. 

Драко разговаривает с ними обоими, отцом и Северусом, голос отражается от каменных стен, когда он сидит на полу в стороне от их могил, притянув колени к груди. 

Это странное утешение. 

Иногда он думает, что, может, они слышат его, и смеется. Нелепая мысль. 

По-прежнему. 

Они ему нужны. 

*** 

Драко видит Поттера на платформе Кингс-Кросс в окружении детей и толпы Уизли. Они, разумеется, выставляются напоказ, в своей особенной омерзительной гриффиндорской манере. 

Аурелия, задрав нос, поворачивается к ним. 

— А это кто такие? 

Драко иногда забывает, что она родилась не в Британии. 

— Гарри Поттер, — тихо отвечает он, и ее глаза немного расширяются. 

— Понимаю, — говорит она и сжимает руку Скорпиуса. — Надо установить отношения. 

— Ни черта, — Драко смотрит на гриффиндорцев. От обилия рыжих волос голова идет кругом. Он смахивает пылинку с шерстяного рукава безукоризненно черного камзола. — Поттер всегда был высокомерной задницей. Сомневаюсь, что детки сильно отстали от папочки. 

Скорпиус смотрит на младшего мальчика спокойно и оценивающе. 

— Он мой ровесник, папа? 

— Примерно, — хмурится Драко. Поттер назвал его Альбус-Северус, и от такой наглости у Драко сжимается все внутри. У него не было права. Никакого. Только не Поттер. Драко стискивает пальцами плечо сына. Поттер даже заставил министерство повесить портрет Северуса в Хогвартсе, на его законное место среди директоров. Драко сам пытался этого добиться много лет. 

Сукин сын. 

Поттер смотрит по сторонам, взъерошивая темные волосы мальчишки, и их взгляды встречаются. 

Драко медлит долю секунды и, игнорируя толпу Уизли, отрывисто кивает, а потом отворачивается. 

Он берет сына за руку. 

— Я очень надеюсь, что ты попадешь в Слизерин, — говорит он, и они идут к поезду. 

Драко больше не думает о Поттере. 

 

*** 

В Имении странно тихо без постоянной беготни Скорпиуса. Драко не хватает того, как сын будит его каждое утро, плюхаясь рядом на кровать, хотя, он должен признаться, иногда гораздо приятнее просыпаться рядом с любовником и не волноваться, что сын может их увидеть. 

Когда от Скорпиуса приходит первая сова, почти через две недели после начала семестра, за завтраком, Драко начинает смеяться. 

Аурелия отрывается от книжки. 

— С ним все в порядке? 

— Вполне, — Драко бегло просматривает наскоро нацарапанную записку, хмурится, пытаясь разобрать слово то там, то тут. У сына чудовищный почерк. Он протягивает письмо жене. — Сын Поттера попал в Слизерин. 

Аурелия поднимает бровь. 

Драко улыбается. 

— Мне хотелось бы услышать их вопли ужаса за ужином. 

Жена смеется. 

Драко доволен. 

Позже он спускается в усыпальницу. Он уверен, что Северуса бы позабавило то, что его тезка попал в Слизерин. 

— Это ты виноват, понимаешь? — говорит он, опираясь на край гладкой каменной могильной плиты. — Ты виноват в этой связи. 

Ему кажется, что он слышит, как отрывисто смеется Северус в ответ. 

*** 

Восторг Драко по поводу того, что Поттер вырастил слизеринца, утихает только через несколько месяцев, когда он узнает пренеприятнейший факт: его сын подружился с юным Альбусом-Северусом. 

Это не устраивает его по многим причинам. В конце концов, это ребенок Поттера, и где-то глубоко внутри, в закоулках памяти живет воспоминание, что его отвергли. Ее кровь. Но он терпит письма, пестрящие фамилией Поттер и иногда Уизли, хотя его сын больше ругается в адрес этого клана, что успокаивает Драко. Он не уверен, что смог бы выдержать испытание отпрысками Уизли, даже ради Скорпиуса. 

Он отправляет обратно сов с вежливыми, немного натянутыми вопросами о лучшем друге сына и к Пасхе начинает посылать сладости не только Скорпиусу, но и Поттеру-младшему. Он не рассказывает об этом Аурелии. 

Однажды днем, во время их еженедельного чаепития, мать устраивает ему допрос. Они сидят за своим привычным столиком — из окна открывается вид на Диагон-Аллею, вдали раздаются тихий звон, громыхание чашек и тихие разговоры, в которых время от времени звучит их фамилия. 

В конце концов люди не забыли. 

— Скорпиус говорит, что ты интересовался юным Альбусом, — спокойно говорит она, и Драко думает, могут ли непредвиденные проблемы с гоблинами послужить хорошей отговоркой, чтобы вернуться в кабинет. 

Вместо этого он медленно мешает свой Эрл Грей, кладет еще одну ложку сахара. 

— Я не буду игнорировать друзей моего сына, кем бы ни были их родители. 

Нарцисса ставит на стол чашку, кладет подбородок на руку. Ее ногти выкрашены бледно-розовым лаком, и когда серый шелковый рукав задирается, Драко видит на запястье бриллиантовый браслет в форме змеи. Отец подарил его ей на день рождения перед тем, как его посадили в Азкабан на шестом курсе Драко. 

— Я не возражаю, Драко, — говорит Нарцисса. — Мерлин, то, что мой внук подружился с сыном Спасителя Волшебного Мира, никак не может повредить нашей семье, — она берет чашку, делает маленький глоток. — Даже наоборот, я думаю. 

— Да, — отвечает Драко и отводит взгляд, глядя вниз на шумную улицу. 

Его чай остывает. 

*** 

Приближаются летние каникулы, и Драко рад, что Скорпиус скоро будет дома. 

Он скучал по сыну. 

Однажды ленивым теплым днем, в первую неделю после возвращения Скорпиуса, они сидят на берегу Кеннет Ривер, неподалеку от Эйвбери, и рыбачат. Драко никогда не мог представить себя в такой плебейской ситуации, а тем более по просьбе сына. 

Драко обвиняет в этом Поттера и его дурацкие методы воспитания детей. 

Рыбалка, черт возьми! 

Тем не менее, признает он, на берегу реки очень тихо и спокойно; Драко болтает ногами в холодной, быстро текущей водой, его брюки закатаны до колен. Ботинки и сюртук аккуратно лежат на траве, и Драко не чувствует, что ему уже тридцать семь. 

А потом Скорпиус говорит: 

— Знаешь, в школе есть портрет директора Снейпа. Иногда он приходит в гостиную и разговаривает со мной, — он замолкает, покусывая нижнюю губу. — Часто разговаривает и о тебе спрашивает. Раз или два, забывшись, он назвал меня твоим именем, а потом злился и кричал. Я не знал, что портреты могут быть рассеянными, но папа Альбуса говорит, что такое случается. 

У Драко перехватывает дыхание, он искоса смотрит на сына. 

— Правда? Ты рассказываешь ему об этих разговорах? 

— Альбус рассказывает, — Скорпиус пинает ногой проплывающую мимо ветку. Она переворачивается, уходит под воду, а потом снова появляется на поверхности. — Он говорит, это очень странно — то, что профессор Снейп приходит поговорить со мной. Все так говорят, — он фыркает. — А я думаю, они просто боятся, что он поймет, насколько они все глупые. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он перестал приходить? — спрашивает Драко, у него немного сосет под ложечкой. 

Скорпиус качает головой. 

— Мне нравятся истории, которые он рассказывает. Про тебя. Хотя Альбусу они не слишком по душе, в них его отец вечно делает какие-то глупости, — сын прижимается к нему. — Иногда он рассказывает про бабушку Альбуса. Я думаю, он ее очень любит. 

Драко обнимает Скорпиуса внезапно похолодевшей рукой. Даже несмотря на то, что прошло столько лет, он так до конца и не простил Северуса. И не знает, простит ли. Драко снова думает о пузырьке и письме, спрятанных в глубине шкафа. Иногда, большую часть времени, он просто не помнит об их существовании. 

Драко очень хороший лжец. 

Сын дотрагивается до руки Драко, его пальцы скользят по бледной покрытой шрамами коже, проводят по змее, черепу. Он поднимает взгляд на Драко, в серых глазах любопытство. 

— Это было очень давно, — тихо сказал Драко. — И я был полным придурком. 

Скорпиус кивает: 

— Директор тоже так говорит. 

Но тут у Скорпиуса клюет, и это отвлекает их обоих. Они смеются, когда форель выскакивает из воды и приземляется рядом с ними на берегу, отчаянно трепыхаясь. 

Драко наблюдает, как Скорпиус снимает ее с крючка и поднимает. На его лице сияет гордая улыбка. 

Драко интересно, что Снейп думает о его сыне. 

 

*** 

Метка не болит вот уже двадцать лет. 

И Драко рад этому. Она поблекла — бледная на бледной коже, едва видимая. Но не проходит и дня, чтобы он не вспомнил о ее существовании. 

Он носит сюртук даже жарким летом. Проще скрыть от людских глаз то, что им лучше забыть. И он запрещает любовникам до нее дотрагивается. 

Он переворачивается в ванне, и вода выливается на пол, вымощенный темной и белой плиткой. Эльф тут же все вытирает. 

Драко проводит по метке ладонью и вздыхает. Иногда он думает, можно ли повернуть время вспять и сделать другой выбор. Принять другое решение. 

Он думает, что не стал бы. 

В конце концов, он сделал это ради семьи. Все. Чтобы защитить отца, мать. И если требование Лорда поклясться в преданности позволило родителям пережить последнюю битву… 

Драко знает, что дал бы такую же клятву снова. 

Это не то, что представляют люди подобные Поттеру или Уизли, думает он. Может быть, не понимал даже Северус — он слишком ненавидел свою семью. 

Конечно, еще была она. 

Драко закрывает глаза, глубже погружается в теплую, пахнущую сандалом воду. 

Может быть, в конце концов, он понял бы. 

*** 

Поттер появляется в камине воскресным утром, сразу после полдника. 

Драко забросил финансовую колонку «Пророка» ради «Новостей квиддича», которые он только что вырвал у Скорпиуса, используя всегда работающее «Потому что я твой отец, и я так сказал». 

Странно видеть, как голова Поттера парит в камине Имения. 

Драко садится на корточки. 

— Чего тебе надо? 

— И тебе тоже привет, — вздыхает Поттер. 

— Должен ли я понимать, что твой визит как-то связан с моим сыном? — Драко бросает взгляд в сторону столовой. Скорпиус сидит на стуле, вытянув длинные ноги, в одной руке у него яблоко, в другой вновь утащенный квиддичный журнал 

— Можно сказать и так, — Поттер прокашливается. — Послушай, скоро у Эла день рождения… 

— Эла? — Драко поднимает бровь. 

— Через неделю у Эла день рождения, и он хочет, чтобы Скорпиус пришел, — очки Поттера поблескивают в пламени камина. — Мы с Джин подумали, что он мог бы приехать на неделю, если вы с его матерью не против. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я разрешил сыну пожить в твоем доме? — у Драко отваливается челюсть. — Забавно, Поттер. 

— Ага. Ну, не то чтобы я очень этого хочу, — огрызается Поттер. — Но, кажется, наши сыновья ладят куда лучше, чем мы с тобой в их возрасте, поэтому, думаю, нам ради них стоит соблюдать приличия. 

Драко некоторое время молчит, а потом быстро кивает. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Поттер, и Драко видит, что он расслабился. — Отправь его к нам в пятницу днем, ладно? Мы обещаем вернуть его обратно через неделю. 

— Если с ним что-нибудь случится, ты за это ответишь, — резко говорит Драко и закрывает камин. Он некоторое время пытается восстановить дыхание, а потом встает, вытирает руки от золы и идет сообщать новости сыну. 

И горький комок застревает в горле Драко от восторженного вопля Скорпиуса. 

 

*** 

На той неделе, что его сын проводит с Поттерами, Драко впервые за много лет отправляется в Хогвартс. 

Он заявляет даже самому себе, что это просто желание удостовериться, что эта дружба допустима. 

Он знает лучше. 

Портрет найти несложно, несмотря на то, что его запрятали в директорский кабинет. Драко посылает за ним сэра Кэдогана, и Северус появляется через некоторое время, раздраженный и надменный. 

— Мистер Малфой, — говорит он, высокомерно скривив губы. 

— Заткнись, Северус, — говорит Драко, улыбаясь и не в силах насмотреться. Он по-своему красивый, хотя Драко абсолютно уверен, что озвучь он свои мысли, его бы сочли сумасшедшим. 

Но Северус здесь, у него бледная кожа, а жирные волосы зачесаны назад, и Драко практически ощущает его дыхание на своей щеке, его руки на своих бедрах. 

— Следи за собой, — огрызается Северус, и Драко прижимает руку к холсту. К мантии Северуса, поверх сердца. 

У Северуса перехватывает дыхание, и он замолкает. 

— Ты разговариваешь с моим сыном, — наконец говорит Драко. 

Недолгое молчание. 

— Да. 

— Почему? 

Северус не отвечает. 

— Почему? — снова спрашивает Драко, тихо, но твердо. 

Нарисованные маслом листья на дереве за спиной Северуса шелестят. 

— Потому что, — неохотно произносит он, — я сначала подумал, что он — это ты. 

— Он несколько моложе, — сухо отвечает Драко, и Северус бросает на него мрачный взгляд. 

— Не смешно, Драко. 

Они замолкают. Так много нужно сказать. Так много. Прошло столько лет… 

— Ты не приходил, — говорит Северус. 

— Да, — Драко снова прислоняется к портретной раме, оглядывает коридор. — Мне больно, — добавляет он. — Все еще. 

Северус просто смотрит на него. 

— Не обижай моего сына, — в конце концов говорит Драко и встречается взглядом с Северусом. 

Быстро кивнув, Северус отводит глаза. 

Драко проходит половину коридора, когда его останавливает голос Северуса. Он оборачивается. 

Северус уже на новой картине, напротив него, и выталкивает двух ведьм, пьющих чай, на соседнюю картину — зимний морской пейзаж. Та из них, что более худая, ругается, когда ее шляпа улетает к нарисованному побережью. 

Снейп выглядит нелепо среди пушистых кресел и розового в цветочек ситца. 

— Поттер отдал тебе пузырек... — начинает он, но Драко его прерывает. 

— Не надо, Северус, — говорит он и только тогда понимает, насколько все еще зол, даже после стольких лет. Уголки губ Северуса опускаются. Драко узнает этот упрямый взгляд. — Я продолжаю жить дальше. Несмотря на тебя. 

Северус скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Однажды тебе придется меня простить, — тихо говорит он. 

Драко смотрит ему в глаза. 

— Но не сегодня, — отвечает он через некоторое время и уходит. 

Малфои так просто не забывают. 

 

*** 

 

Он встает на колени перед шкафом той же ночью, вертит в руках нераспечатанное письмо. Лунный свет льется в освинцованные окна позади него; его последний любовник вздыхает и ворочается в кровати. Деревянный пол холодит колени Драко. 

Воск на гербе уже начал трескаться, бумага пожелтела. 

Драко медлит. 

Он убирает пьсьмо обратно в шкаф и закрывает его заклинанием. 

Не сейчас. 

Еще не время. 

Он возвращается в постель, и Виктор обнимает его, притягивая ближе и сонно бормоча что-то на непонятном Драко языке. 

Он долго не может заснуть. 

*** 

Министерство всегда было для Драко одним из самых нелюбимых мест. Он слишком хорошо помнит отца в камере предварительного заключения и суд над ним. 

Драко никогда не спрашивал, почему его самого не судил Визенгамот. Он полагает, что это из-за Поттера. 

Ему ненавистна эта мысль. 

Франсес бросает на него любопытный взгляд, как и всегда, когда он чуть не засыпает над ежемесячными гриннготскими отчетами на тему «Международные комитеты стандартизации волшебных валют». 

Он невозмутимо встречает ее взгляд. Она отводит глаза и краснеет. 

Драко уже привык к шепоту и к тому, как их взгляды устремляются к его руке. Это раздражает. Расстраивает. 

Двадцать лет спустя он перестал с этим бороться. 

Он поворачивает за угол и буквально сталкивается с Поттером. И Уизли. 

Уизел презрительно кривит губы. 

— Малфой. 

— Уизел, — оскаливается Драко. 

— Заткнитесь, оба, — безмятежно говорит Поттер, и Драко в этот момент ненавидит его даже больше. Он не был уверен, что такое вообще возможно. Поттер ухмыляется. — Эл с нетерпением ждет выходных, чтобы приехать к вам. Он только об этом и говорит. 

Уизли фыркает и что-то бурчит себе под нос. Поттер наступает ему на ногу. 

— Мы будем рады видеть его, — вежливо говорит Драко только ради сына — он по-прежнему отказывается признаться самому себе, что мальчишка Поттера ему понравился, — и проходит мимо них обоих. 

Поттер хватает его за локоть. 

— Я тут подумал, — говорит Поттер, а Уизел шепчет: «Гарри, пошли, приятель», но Поттер продолжает на этот раз увереннее: — Я тут подумал, что нам с тобой надо выпить, вместе. Как-нибудь. 

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь! — Драко бросает на Поттера недоверчивый взгляд. Он освобождается из хватки Поттера, вполне разделяя отвращение Уизли. — Мы не выносим друг друга. 

— Наши дети — нет, — Поттер засовывает руки в карманы. 

— Мы не наши дети, — объясняет Драко. Он уверен, что Поттер рехнулся. Он ожидал, что это когда-нибудь случится. Дружба с Уизли любого сведет с ума. 

Поттер сжимает губы. 

— Ага, но я устал отвечать на вопросы Эла, почему я не выношу отца Скорпиуса. Может, пришло время хотя бы попытаться общаться цивилизованно. 

— Я веду себя цивилизованно, — огрызается Драко. — И я не собираюсь пить с тобой. 

Поттер пожимает плечами. 

— Если передумаешь, я буду в «Дырявом котле» после работы. 

Драко уходит, не отвечая. 

Похоже, мир сошел с ума. 

 

*** 

 

У Драко уходит добрых пять минут, чтобы открыть дверь в «Котел». 

Он знает, что это сумасшествие. Он не хочет мириться с Поттером. Эта ненависть была единственной постоянной вещью в его жизни. Так легче. Удобнее. 

А Драко не любит неудобств. 

Он шепотом ругает своего сына. 

Уизли встает, когда Драко подходит к столу. 

— Это намек, что мне пора уходить, — говорит он и задевает Драко плечом, проходя мимо. 

Драко кривится, но сдерживается. За долгие годы научился. 

Поттер одаряет его полуулыбкой: «Прости». 

Драко чопорно садится. 

— Я здесь только ради Скорпиуса, — он заказывает виски. 

— Это для начала, — говорит Поттер. 

Неловкое молчание затягивается. Нелепость, думает Драко. Он выпьет виски и уйдет. А когда идиотский эксперимент закончится, они смогут продолжать удобно презирать друг друга. 

— Соколы очень хорошо играют, — в конце концов говорит Поттер, сжимая в руках стакан пива. 

Драко закатывает глаза. 

— У них нет шансов против Пэлдмор Юнайтед. — Ведьма-официантка левитирует виски на стол перед ним. Капля попадает на тыльную сторону ладони. Драко хмурится. — Может, теперь нам обсудить погоду? 

Поттер смеется, и Драко удивленно поднимает взгляд. 

— Скорпиус хорошо управляется с метлой. Он говорит, что в следующем году собирается попасть в команду по квиддичу. 

— Да. Ловцом, — Драко делает глоток виски, чтобы скрыть замешательство. — Я показал ему пару приемов этим летом. 

Поттер ухмыляется: 

— Я тоже. Он чертовски быстро ловит снитч! 

— Наверное, я должен оскорбиться! — говорит Драко. Он думает, почему Скорпиус ему об этом не рассказал. И подозревает, что знает причину. — Думаю, так оно и есть. 

— Ты же хочешь, чтобы он помог команде, правда? — Поттер в один глоток опустошает половину стакана. Драко вздрагивает. — Он справился с Джеймсом одной левой. У него талант. 

— Он Малфой, — Драко даже не собирается скрывать, что гордится сыном. 

— Тут уж ничего не поделаешь, — соглашается Поттер. 

Драко поднимает бровь и пьет маленькими глотками виски. 

Поттер улыбается. 

*** 

— Ты же не сердишься на меня, правда? — спрашивает Скорпиус, стоя в дверях зимнего сада и крепко сжимая метлу в одной руке, а снитч в другой. — Это Джеймс прекрасный ловец, а мистер Поттер… 

— Лучше помолчи, — прерывает его Драко. 

Сын замолкает. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

— Я не сержусь, — наконец говорит Драко. — Я просто предпочитаю знать, — он вздыхает и открывает «Пророк». — Я считаю, Поттер был вполне пристойным ловцом, — неохотно признает он, и — о! — чего только это стоит ему выдавить это из себя. 

Скорпиус ухмыляется, вприпрыжку несется к Драко и устраивается рядом. Он бросает «Молнию» на пол, она закатывается под кресло Драко. 

— Они с Джеймсом научили меня делать финт Вронского. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал, папа? 

Драко сжимает зубы. 

— Нет, — неимоверным усилием ему удается выровнять голос. Он действительно презирает Поттера. 

— Альбус говорит, что у меня здорово получается, но я думаю, что он милый. Лучший друг и все такое. 

Драко фыркает. 

— Слизеринцы бывают милыми только тогда, когда им это нужно. Или когда нам нужно получить что-нибудь взамен. — Он поднимает бровь: — Ему что-то нужно? 

Скорпиус некоторое время раздумывает, прикусив нижнюю губу, и наконец отвечает: 

— Я так не думаю. 

— Тогда ладно, — Драко переворачивает страницу. Тупое лицо Поттера глупо ухмыляется ему с фотографии над статьей, сообщающей о реструктуризации аврората. Драко оскаливается, а Поттер просто качает головой и смеется. 

— Может быть... — Скорпиус пристально смотрит на снитч, трепыхающийся в его пальцах. — Папа? 

— Да? — Драко смотрит на него поверх рекламы никогда не обманывающих магических кристаллов Лайма Лихтенкрафта. Что угодно, только чтобы не смотреть на чертову усмешку Поттера. 

Скорпиус некоторое время молчит, Драко смотрит на него поверх «Пророка». 

— Ну? — снова спрашивает он, и сын встречается с ним взглядом. 

— Может, выйдешь в сад и посмотришь на меня? Посмотришь, правильно ли я делаю? — выпаливает Скорпиус. — Я тебе больше доверяю, — он отбрасывает со лба светлые волосы, выглядя при этом таким неуверенным, что Драко внезапно вспоминает, как же Скорпиус еще мал. Только-только исполнилось двенадцать. Он едва помнит те дни, когда незаметнейшего кивка отца было достаточно, чтоб отправить его на луну от счастья. 

Как все изменилось. 

Драко откладывает газету в сторону, встает и протягивает руку. 

— Мне выпустить снитч? — спрашивает он, и лицо Скорпиуса сияет. 

«Пророк» может подождать. А сын — нет. 

 

*** 

 

Скорпиус теряет контроль над метлой в первом матче сезона, Слизерин против Гриффиндора. Финт Вронского получился не так, как надо, и следующие два дня сын проводит в больничном крыле, где Помфри поит его Костеростом первые 24 часа. 

Северус останавливает Драко в коридоре и заверяет, что со Скорпиусом все в порядке. Он идет вслед за Драко, расталкивая со своего пути обитателей картин. Драко странно благодарен ему за такую заботу. 

В больничном крыле Скорпиус слабо улыбается отцу и кивает на снитч, лежащий на тумбочке рядом с кроватью и обвивший себя крылышками. 

— Я поймал его, — слабо говорит он и, пошевелившись, вздрагивает. 

Северус усаживается на стул на картине напротив кровати Скорпиуса. 

— Действительно, — говорит он, и Драко кажется, что в его голосе гордость. Он должен быть раздражен, думает Драко. Вместо этого он улыбается Северусу. 

Глаза сына ярко блестят. 

Драко посылает сову Поттеру на следующее утро с уничижительным письмом о родительской ответственности, которое заканчивается такими словами: _«…и это полностью твоя вина, и больше не смей показывать моему сыну свои глупые фокусы, ты, беспомощный гриффиндорский придурок!»_

Ответ Поттер лаконичен и по делу. 

_Слизерин же выиграл, разве нет? Послушай, перестань быть таким старым брюзгой и лучше выпей со мной. Снова в «Котле», в полпятого?_

Драко не дает поттеровской сове отдохнуть. 

_Я ненавижу тебя, понял? Буду к шести._

Аурелия только качает головой, когда он рассказывает ей об этом за обедом. 

— Ты играешь с огнем, милый, — бормочет она за бокалом вина. 

— Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — огрызается Драко и втыкает вилку в форель. 

Жена дергает плечом. 

— Ну, разумеется, — она невозмутимо встречает его взгляд, и ее темные глаза вдруг кажутся ему очень похожими на глаза Северуса. 

Драко краснеет и отводит взгляд. 

Позже он узнает, что Северус отказывался покидать больничное крыло, пока Скорпиуса не выписали. 

Драко посылает сыну последний выпуск британского журнала о зельеварении и гербологии с запиской, в которой просит прочитать статьи бывшему директору. 

Северус поймет. 

 

*** 

Каким-то образом — Драко так и не понял каким — выпивка с Поттером становится еженедельной традицией. 

Каждый четверг, в шесть часов они встречаются за угловым столиком в «Дырявом котле». У Тома обычно уже готовы виски для Драко и пинта пива для Поттера. 

Вместе они проводят примерно полчаса. Слишком много для того, чтобы выпить по стаканчику-другому, если они особенно нужны в министерстве или Гриннготсе, и съесть тарелку чипсов, на заказе и окунании которых в уксус настаивает Поттер. 

Драко ловит себя на том, что ему нравятся все эти ужасные вещи. 

Сначала они чувствуют себя неуютно. Беспокойно. Они либо молчат, либо говорят о детях. Драко совсем не интересуется старшим сыном Поттера или его дочкой, носящей ненавистное имя, но иногда он позволяет Поттеру говорить о них. В конце концов, тогда он может просто сидеть и потягивать виски, не поддерживая разговор. 

Через восемь месяцев после их первой встречи Драко ловит себя на том, что называет Поттера Гарри. Он замирает, не донеся стакан до рта. 

Поттер лениво улыбается ему и поднимает свою кружку. 

— Драко, — говорит он. 

Драко делает большой глоток огденского виски — напиток обжигает горло. 

— Гарри, — бормочет он, его щеки розовеют, и тут уж ничего не поделаешь. 

 

*** 

Поттер — Гарри — странно, удивительно легко проникает в его жизнь. 

Тот факт, что это доводит Уизли до белого каления, не задевает Драко. Наоборот, раздражение Уизли доставляет ему большое удовольствие. 

Драко начинает получать удовольствие от разговоров с Гарри, говорить о семье и работе. 

Их первое обсуждение ситуации в магическом сообществе проходит очень оживленно. Гарри устал от инертной политики министерства, и Драко не винит его в этом. Он сам слишком хорошо осведомлен о министерском идиотизме. 

— Просто свергнуть их, и все дела, — раздраженно говорит Гарри. Он бурно жестикулирует, отчего пиво едва не выплескивается из кружки; размахивает руками, облизывает пальцы перед тем, как вытереть их о грязную салфетку. Драко вздрагивает. — И вместо них создать что-то совершенно новое. То, что работает. 

Драко фыркает. 

— Если ты думаешь, что новая система будет лучше, чем то, что мы сейчас имеем, Гарри, то ты точно не вынес никаких уроков из войны, — он ставит на стол стакан. — Лучше иметь дело со знакомым злом. По крайней мере, ты можешь повлиять на них. 

— Фигня, — поднимает его на смех Поттер. — Постоянно появляются новые правительства… 

— И сколько из них ничего не добились? — качает головой Драко. — Ты не можешь пойти против традиций, болван. Или ожиданий. Никто не хочет перемен, иначе на что мы тогда будем жаловаться? 

Гарри в упор смотрит на него. 

— Ты же это не серьезно. 

— Я прагматик, — спокойно говорит Драко. — Но если ты будешь кричать на улицах «Да здравствует революция», то ничего не добьешься, кроме того, что министерство подвергнет тебя остракизму, а люди подумают, что ты псих, — он делает глоток виски. — Хотя ты псих и есть, кстати говоря. 

Гарри сползает со стула, проводит рукой по челке. Драко хочется оттолкнуть его руку. 

— Тогда придерживайся статуса кво. Даже если это неправильно. 

— Я этого не говорю, — Драко крутит в руках стакан. — Но изменения можно провести постепенно. Честное слово, Поттер, не все должно быть огромным, открытым жестом неповиновения. Тонкость — вот благодетель, понимаешь, — он фыркает. — Гриффиндорцы. 

Гарри смотрит на него. 

Драко пожимает плечами и допивает виски. Он встает, накидывает плащ на плечи. 

— До следующей недели? 

Гарри кивает, а потом спохватывается: «Я не смогу. Годовщина». 

— Тогда через две, — Драко подавляет короткую вспышку раздражения. 

— Ага. 

Драко бросает на стол галлеон. 

— Работай внутри системы, Гарри. И тогда твоя жизнь станет гораздо проще. 

Он знает, что Гарри наблюдает, как он уходит. 

Он странно доволен. 

 

*** 

Год спустя Гарри и Уизли все хвалят за реорганизацию аврората. 

Драко считает: это очень забавно, особенно то, что он подкинул пару ключевых идей. Он сильно сомневается, что Уизли об этом известно. 

Гарри приглашает Драко и Аурелию на рождественскую вечеринку, которую они с Уизли устраивают каждый декабрь. Драко отказывается — у него нет желания проводить сочельник в компании Уизли, но вместо себя посылает Скорпиуса. 

Он знает, что присутствия любого Малфоя будет достаточно, чтобы отвлечь внимание гриффиндорцев от яичного коктейля, что станет для Драко достаточным рождественским подарком. 

«Сукин сын, — пишет Гарри в ответ на его отказ. — Как будто я не знаю, что ты что-то замышляешь». 

Драко усмехается и отправляется в Хогвартс поговорить со Скорпиусом. 

К вечеринке следует подготовиться. Нужно поделиться с сыном кое-какими школьными тайнами. 

Он думает, что, возможно, Северус захочет помочь. 

 

*** 

 

Сова Поттера прилетает прямо за рождественским обедом. Скорпиус в саду с мамой и бабушкой, испытывает новую гоночную метлу. 

«Ты чертова задница, — написано в письме. — И должен мне выпивку! Только Мерлин знает, когда Рон теперь со мной заговорит. Сладости Ромильды, Драко? В самом деле? Может, ты бы сам сказал ему об этом?» 

Драко смеется и наливает еще один бокал вина.

 

***

В середине четвертого курса Скорпиуса Джинни Поттер умирает. 

Драко берет с собой сына на похороны. Они сидят в последнем ряду, оставаясь ровно настолько, чтобы Гарри и Альбус их увидели. 

«Пророк» сначала заявляет, что это работа уцелевшего Пожирателя смерти, предполагает, что причиной могла послужить связь Поттеров и Малфоев. 

Гарри гневно опровергает этот слух, и следующая статья цитирует его слова: «Я не позволю использовать смерть моей жены против Малфоев. Оставьте нас в покое, проклятые стервятники!» 

Драко благодарен ему. Он посылает записку с соболезнованиями и ждет. 

Через неделю Гарри вываливается из малфоевского камина, измученный, покрытый сажей и немного пьяный. 

Драко молча провожает его в кабинет и наливает виски. 

Гарри берет стакан, одним глотком опустошает его и протягивает Драко. Тот наполняет стакан снова. 

— Что-то не так пошло с заклинанием, — в конце концов говорит он, позволяя Драко подтолкнуть себя к одному из больших кожаных кресел у камина. — Она работала над новым. Гермиона помогала ей в исследованиях, и они обе знали, что это опасно, но Гермиона говорит, они не думали… — его голос срывается, он судорожно вздыхает. — Она безутешна. Думает, что я должен винить ее, — он пьет виски. — Не глупо ли? 

— А ты винишь? — тихо спрашивает Драко и встречается с Гарри взглядом. 

Гарри отводит глаза. 

— Я не должен. 

— Ты должен винить кого-то, — Драко берет свой стакан и ставит обратно на подлокотник кресла, выводя на коже сцепленные мокрые кольца. — По крайней мере, хоть немного. 

Гарри некоторое время молчит. Потом проводит рукой по лицу и вздыхает. 

— Твой отец? — спрашивает он наконец. 

Драко проводит пальцем по влажному кольцу, размазывая его по подлокотнику. 

— Северус, — говорит он. Почти беззвучно. Под ложечкой сосет; он даже через столько лет чувствует боль той ночи. Его это бесит. Он научился с этим жить, научился не обращать на это внимания, большую часть времени он даже об этом не думает. Но иногда… 

Он поднимает голову и встречается с пристальным взглядом Гарри. 

— Снейп. 

Драко пожимает плечами. 

— На моем седьмом курсе мы стали любовниками, — он сжимает пальцами стакан, холодный и скользкий. — Я… — Драко медлит, а потом заставляет себя продолжить. Ради Гарри. — Я любил его, — он делает глоток. Северус научил его любить виски. В горле застрял комок, он с трудом сглатывает. — Думаю, что по-прежнему люблю. Но немного по-другому, — его губы горько кривятся. — Чертов ублюдок. 

— Я не знал, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Мне очень жаль. 

— Не надо. Никто не знал. Кроме мамы. Она догадалась, — Драко сам дрожит и пристально смотрит на Гарри. — Я говорю это, потому что понимаю тебя. — Он медлит. — Понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Сейчас. 

— Спасибо, — кивает Гарри. 

— Не благодари, — сердито произносит Драко, отставляя стакан. — Где сегодня на ночь останутся дети? 

— С Роном и Гермионой, — Гарри облизывает нижнюю губу. — Я не хотел, чтобы они видели меня в таком состоянии. 

— Ну, разумеется, — Драко скрещивает ноги. — Ты переночуешь здесь. Только Мерлин знает, сколько у нас гостевых комнат. Я скажу эльфам приготовить для тебя спальню. 

Гарри качает головой: «Я не могу просить…» 

— Хватит, — Драко смотрит на него в упор. — Пей. А потом выговорись, — он смотрит на свои руки. — Именно этого мне хотелось той ночью, когда Северус… — он замолкает, сжимает губы и повторяет: — Пей. 

Гарри пьет. 

*** 

Драко отправляет сову Уизли, когда Гарри ложится спать. Он думает, что так хоть немного вернет долг. Он убеждает себя, что делает это все только ради детей. Ради Альбуса. 

Сова с запиской от Уизли возвращается через час. 

_Приглядывай за ним хорошенько, а то я оторву тебе голову, Малфой._

Драко считает, что это максимальная благодарность, которой можно дождаться от Уизли. 

*** 

Гарри остается в Имени на три дня, два из которых проводит, погрузившись в свои мысли. 

Драко просто сидит рядом. Говорит, когда Гарри хочется поговорить. Пьет, когда Гарри хочется выпить. 

— С ним все в порядке? — спрашивает Аурелия после обеда. Гарри скрылся в спальне, хотя Драко ожидает вновь увидеть его внизу в три утра. 

— Нормально, — вздыхает Драко. 

Аурелия бросает на него оценивающий взгляд. 

— Будь осторожен, Драко, — говорит она и касается его руки. — Ему больно. 

— Я прекрасно это знаю, — отрезает Драко, но хватает ее за руку и крепко сжимает. Он, может, и не любит свою жену и не хочет ее в постели, но по-своему привязан к ней. 

Она целует его в щеку и поднимается по лестнице в спальню. 

Драко ждет в кабинете. 

Ждет Гарри. 

*** 

Драко очень хорошо знает: в первый год тяжелее всего. И дня не проходит без мыслей. Без воспоминаний. Чего-нибудь, что напоминает о любимом. 

Он вспоминает, сколько слез было выплакано в подушку ночами. Как он хотел, чтобы Северус был рядом. Как он скучал по его прикосновениям. Его поцелуям. Его запаху. 

Драко спал в одной из мантий Северуса в течение полугода. Заворачивался в нее ночью и прятал под подушку днем. Только так он мог заснуть. 

Гарри признается, что делает то же самое. 

— Это рубашка Джинни, — говорит он. 

Наблюдая за горем Гарри, Драко переживает свое. Не так остро. Все же двадцать три года приглушили боль. Но ему снова снится Северус. Он думает о нем. 

Драко ловит себя на том, что стоит в Хогвартсе перед его портретом. 

— Я по-прежнему скучаю, — тихо говорит он, и Северус прижимает ладонь к холсту. Драко прикладывает свою и ненавидит холст за то, что не может ощутить под пальцами тепло руки Северуса. 

— Прости меня, — снова шепчет Северус. 

Драко с трудом сглатывает. 

— Я пытаюсь. 

Северус кивает. 

*** 

Через несколько дней после первой годовщины смерти Джинни Поттер Драко отправляется вместе с Гарри на ее могилу в Хайгейте. Гарри уже побывал здесь с гриффиндорцами, но он просит Драко пойти вместе с ним в этот раз. 

Тот не хочет, но отказать Гарри сейчас практически невозможно. 

Поэтому он идет и смотрит, как Гарри равняет траву вокруг, поправляет на могиле охапку роз и лилий, освежает их завядшие лепестки. 

Гарри работает молча, а Драко сидит под деревом и ничего не говорит. В какой-то мере он все понимает. 

Рядом останавливается немолодая ведьма с букетом полевых цветов в руках. Она признается, что собирается навестить могилу мужа, и кладет руку Гарри на плечо, выражая сочувствие. 

Когда она уходит, Гарри с усилием моргает и садится рядом с могилой, подтянув колени к груди. Драко встает и садится рядом. 

Они не разговаривают. 

Драко завидует праву Гарри горевать публично. Он столько лет скрывал свое горе, что иногда ему хотелось кричать на весь мир. 

Иногда до сих пор хочется. 

Он стал чаще говорить с Гарри о Северусе. Время лечит, и Гарри рассказывает ему о Джинни. 

Они замечают, что проводят друг с другом все больше и больше времени. Их еженедельные посиделки сначала происходят дважды в неделю, потом трижды, а потом они начинают обедать вместе. 

Вместе ходят на квиддичные матчи болеть за сыновей. 

Уизли по-прежнему бросает на Драко подозрительные взгляды в тех редких случаях, когда они сталкиваются. Но по большей части держит язык за зубами. 

Драко удивлен. Его сын нет. 

— Я слышал, как мистер Поттер велел ему заткнуться, — поясняет Скорпиус в начале летних каникул, склонившись над метлой. Он обрезает искривившиеся прутья. — А Альбус говорит, что его тетя Гермиона сказала, что ты хороший друг его отцу, — сын поднимает на него взгляд. Он перешел на шестой курс. Он высокий и долговязый, и по-прежнему растет. — Не думаю, что она этому очень рада. 

— Скорее всего, — Драко прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

Скорпиус просто смотрит на него серыми глазами, подмечая, как подозревает Драко, очень многое. 

— Ты пропустил прут, — нахмурившись, резко говорит он. 

В ответ Скорпиус лишь улыбается и снова склоняется над метлой. 

*** 

Поцелуй Гарри становится для Драко полной неожиданностью. 

Поздно вечером в пятницу он приходит к Гарри поужинать. Никого нет, даже работающего у Гарри домового эльфа — и Драко по-прежнему ужасается идее платить эльфам зарплату. Альбус и Лили в Хогвартсе, Джеймс в своей квартире в Ислингтоне. 

Ужин проходит как обычно. Гарри вполне прилично приготовил еду, а Драко принес вино — у Гарри отвратительный вкус на вина, настаивает Драко, — и они спорили насчет политики и квиддича, театра и прав кентавров, принимая противоположные точки зрения, даже если были согласны друг с другом, просто из азарта противоречия. 

Вечер прошел приятно. 

А когда Драко уже у камина, от вина по телу распространяется тепло, и он снова надевает плащ, Гарри подается вперед и целует его. 

Нежно. Тепло. Мягко. 

У Драко перехватывает дыхание, и он, вытаращив глаза, отшатывается. 

Гарри выглядит таким же потрясенным. 

С каминной полки на них укоризненно смотрит с фотографии Джинни Поттер. Драко чувствует ее блестящий, гневный взгляд. 

Они некоторое время молчат, а потом Драко моргает. 

— Мне нужно идти. 

Гарри сглатывает. Он поднимает руку и тянется к Драко, но тот делает шаг назад. 

— Мне нужно идти, — повторяет Драко. 

Гарри кивает. 

Драко шагает в камин и благополучно приземляется в холле Имения. Он приваливается к стене, слепо глядя перед собой. 

Он касается губ пальцами. 

— Черт, — говорит он. 

Он был так осторожен. 

Ну что за черт. 

*** 

Он не разговаривает с Гарри четыре дня. Пропускает назначенную встречу. 

В конце концов Аурелия набрасывается на него за завтраком. 

— Что между вами происходит? — спрашивает она со свойственной ей прямотой. 

Драко чуть не давится личи. 

— Ничего, — отвечает он через некоторое время и тянется за чаем. 

— Не ври, — жена вскидывает идеальной формы бровь. 

— Прекрати, Аурелия, — вздыхает Драко. 

Она плотно сжимает губы. Он знает, что разозлил ее и расплата последует незамедлительно. 

Ему все равно. 

Сок личи капает с его пальцев. Драко рассеянно облизывает их. 

Все, что он ощущает, это вкус Гарри. 

*** 

— Знаешь, это нелепо, — Гарри, скрестив руки, стоит на пороге крошечного кабинета Драко. — Это был всего лишь поце… 

— Заткнись, Поттер, — шипит Драко, и Гарри едва успевает заскочить в кабинет за мгновение до того, как дверь с грохотом закрывается. 

Драко опускает палочку и кладет ее на стол. Потом снова берет перо. 

— Я думал, что я Гарри, — тихо говорит Гарри. 

— Ты, черт возьми, надоедливый придурок, вот ты кто! — вздыхает Драко и проводит рукой по волосам. — Разве ты не должен переживать сейчас в некотором роде гетеросексуальную панику? 

— А кто говорит, что я абсолютно гетеросексуален? 

Драко бросает на него мрачный взгляд: 

— Твоя жена сказала бы, будь она жива. 

— А что твоя жена думает о тебе? — Поттер поднимает бровь. 

Драко ломает перо. 

— Ты когда-нибудь трахал мужчину, Поттер? 

— Нет, но я об этом думал, — Гарри садится на один из стульев перед столом Драко. — Немного. 

— Хватит! — Драко берет бухгалтерскую книгу и новое перо. — Тебе пора. 

— О, Мерлина ради… — Гарри вздергивает подбородок и хватается за спинку стула. — Нам нужно поговорить. 

— Нет, не нужно. — Драко смотрит на него, почти умоляюще. — Не надо все запутывать... 

Гарри просто моргает. 

— Ага. 

Драко поджимает губы и снова возвращается к бухгалтерской книге. Чернильные колонки бессмысленны. Он сглатывает и зажимает перо между пальцев. 

— Сейчас у меня мало друзей, — через некоторое время тихо говорит он. — Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы от одиночества ты решил, что это нормально — разрушить… то, чем это для меня является. 

Гарри ничего не отвечает. Он сжимает и разжимает пальцы, которыми схватился за стул; костяшки белеют. 

— Ладно, — наконец говорит он, и Драко расслабляется. — Ладно, — снова говорит Гарри, потом отводит взгляд и встает. 

Драко едва слышит звук закрывающейся двери. 

Он чувствует, что чего-то лишился. 

Чертовы, мать их, гриффиндорцы. 

*** 

 

— Ты идиот, — говорит Аурелия, и Драко вскидывает на нее злые глаза. Жена плюхается на диван рядом с ним. 

— Что я еще должен был сделать? — огрызается Драко. — Он же чокнулся, это очевидно! 

Аурелия пристально смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди. Драко очень хорошо знаком этот взгляд. 

— Я вообще не знаю, почему с тобой разговариваю, — раздраженно сказал он, подражая мальчишке, которым был много лет назад. 

— Потому что я единственная, кому ты можешь доверять, — спокойно отвечает она, скривив губы. — Понимаешь, большинство жен не будут подстрекать мужей изменять им с мужчинами. Меня должны канонизировать. 

— Не придуривайся! 

Аурелия берет его за руку. 

— Он, может, и не Северус… — Драко вскидывает голову, и она мягко смотрит на него. — Знаешь ли, я не идиотка. Уже больше восемнадцати лет твоя мама говорит... 

Драко закрывает глаза и вздыхает. 

— Он не Северус, — повторяет Аурелия, — но ты заботишься о нем. И знаешь это. 

— Хватит, — говорит Драко, и жена обвивает рукой его руку, кладет голову ему на плечо. 

— Я просто хочу видеть тебя счастливым, — мягко поясняет она. — И, думаю, Северусу тоже этого хотелось бы. 

Драко думает, что, возможно, она никогда до конца его не понимала. 

Он никогда не сможет быть счастливым. 

— Знаешь, он такой милый, — говорит она и трет большим пальцем по костяшкам пальцев Драко. — Прислал мне сову с извинениями за то, что поцеловал тебя. 

Драко сжимает зубы. 

— Я ответила, чтобы он не беспокоился, — говорит жена, хлопая его по коленке. — Что ты можешь целовать кого хочешь. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — бормочет Драко. 

Аурелия ослепительно улыбается: 

— Знаю. 

*** 

Гарри появляется в середине ночи. Драко ждет его вот уже несколько дней. Если дружба с этим идиотом чему-то его и научила, так это тому, что Гарри Поттер — упертый сукин сын. 

— Ну, я хотел сказать, — говорит Гарри, вылезая из камина и отряхиваясь от сажи, — что не хочу портить нашу дружбу. Мне этого хотелось бы меньше всего на свете. 

Драко просто смотрит на него через холл, скрестив руки на груди. 

Гарри подходит ближе. 

— Но дело в том, что ты мне нравишься. — Драко бросает на него осторожный взгляд. — И я, кажется, постоянно о тебе думаю. О том, что я хочу. 

Он уже рядом с Драко, так близко, что может коснуться его, и Драко почти пугается, что он это сделает. 

— Я поговорил с Гермионой, — продолжает Гарри. — И она думает, что, может быть, мне нужно еще раз тебя поцеловать. Чтобы убедиться. 

Драко хмурится. 

— У Грейнджер всегда были проблемы с головой. 

— Не согласен,— Гарри дотягивается до Драко, хватает его за запястье, притягивает ближе, а Драко не сопротивляется. 

Слишком сильно. 

Гарри касается его щеки, мозолистые пальцы скользят по подбородку Драко, и тот слишком хорошо понимает, что Гарри — это Гарри. 

Он кладет руку Гарри на грудь, медленно скользит вверх, касаясь шеи, проводит пальцами по губам. 

Драко выдыхает. Гарри возмужал, черты лица стали менее тонкими — он уже не тот мальчик, каким был в школе, но по-прежнему строен и сухощав. 

— Я сейчас тебя поцелую, — тихо говорит Гарри, и Драко знает, что должен возразить. 

Он не возражает. 

Вместо этого он кивает, и губы Гарри накрывают его собственные, отчего по спине пробегает дрожь, и Драко приникает ближе. 

Гарри углубляет поцелуй, медленный, нежный, сладкий. Драко не целовали так долгие годы. С тех пор как… он отбрасывает эту мысль, внутри все сжимается. Он не может… не сейчас. 

И руки Гарри оказываются в волосах Драко, притягивая его ближе, и Драко стонет, когда язык Гарри скользит по его языку. 

Он хватается за Гарри, цепляется за мантию, и ему нужно это. Он хочет этого. 

— Гарри, — шепчет он. 

Поттер отстраняется, его пальцы скользят по подбородку Драко, зеленые глаза смотрят в упор. 

— Вот блин, Гермиона была чертовски права, — тихо говорит он, и опять Драко не возражает. 

В конце концов, может, Грейнджер не такая уж тупица. 

Он тянется к Гарри. 

*** 

Голый Гарри — красивый. 

Он не совершенен, однако Драко это нравится. Ему нравятся маленькие шрамы, шишковатые коленки и немного впалая грудь. 

И когда Гарри движется над ним, водя губами по бледной коже, прикусывает сосок Драко, тот хватает его за плечи и задыхается. 

Гарри проводит по паутине выцветших шрамов на боку Драко. 

— Это сделал я, — шепчет он, — да? — и смотрит на Драко расширенными от ужаса глазами. 

— Да, — подтверждает Драко. Он едва помнит боль и кровь, и то, как ненавидел Поттера после. Но он по-прежнему помнит руки Северуса на своем теле, смазывающие мазью из белого ясенца кровоточащие порезы. 

— Прости, — говорит Гарри. Он целует один из шрамов, слегка проводит по нему языком. Драко вздрагивает. 

Гарри смыкает пальцы на запястье Драко и прижимается губами к нежной коже. Драко пытается отнять руку, но Гарри спокойно поднимает на него взгляд, и его губы скользят по бледной тени черной метки. 

Он целует ее. Нежно посасывает ножу. 

Драко дрожит. Он ощущает губы Гарри, его язык; метка мучительно горит, распространяя жар желания по руке, и он поворачивается на бок, задыхаясь. 

— Гарри, — говорит он и тянет Гарри за плечо, и он больше умоляет, чем требует. 

Под его пальцами мягкие простыни, и он цепляется за них, когда Гарри склоняется над его членом и медленно вбирает в рот. 

— Зубы, — выдыхает Драко, и Гарри плотнее смыкает губы и начинает сосать. Драко стонет и извивается под ним. 

Это не безупречный минет. И даже не лучший, что был у Драко. Но это первый раз Гарри, и пробелы в технике тот восполняет энтузиазмом. Именно это заставляет Драко приподнять бедра, тихо вскрикнув, умоляя Гарри позволить кончить ему в рот. 

Гарри отодвигается, глаза потемневшие и блестящие. 

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя, — выдыхает он, и Драко обнимает его за шею и тянет на себя. 

— Да, — говорит он в губы Гарри и вздрагивает, когда член Гарри скользит по его бедрам. — Пожалуйста, да. 

В прикроватной тумбочке лежит любрикант, и Драко перекатывается, чтобы достать его, открывая Гарри вид на свою задницу. 

Гарри вжимает его в постель, проводит губами по позвоночнику, ягодицам. Он кусает Драко за бедро, и Малфой дергается. 

— Гарри… 

— Ты красивый, — шепчет Гарри, и Драко выгибается, чтобы оглянуться на него. Гарри гладит его по бедрам, головкой члена проводит по бедру Драко. Он тяжелый, горячий и влажный, и Драко тихо вскрикивает от мысли, что Гарри войдет в него. 

Он протягивает Гарри любрикант. 

— Сначала один палец, — задыхаясь, говорит он. — Потом два. 

Гарри кивает и поднимает руку. Он проталкивает в него один палец почти нерешительно. 

— Гарри, — резко говорит Драко, и Гарри вводит палец полностью. Драко вскрикивает, взбрыкнув бедрами. 

— Ты… — тревожно смотрит на него Гарри и начинает вытаскивать палец. 

— В порядке, — выдыхает Драко. Он сжимается вокруг пальца Гарри. — Хорошо. О Боже. 

На лице Поттера появляется улыбка. 

— Прекрати, — сердито говорит Драко. Он насаживается на палец Гарри. — Просто трахай меня, ты, болван. 

Сначала Гарри двигает пальцем медленно, потом находит ритм, который подходит Драко, глубокий и сильный, и Драко тогда снова говорит «Гарри, о Боже, пожалуйста, Гарри», и Гарри без колебаний вводит в него следующий палец, растягивая его. 

Это почти слишком, но все-таки недостаточно. Драко дергает Гарри за плечи. 

— Еще, — стонет он и грубо целует Гарри. 

И тогда Гарри убирает пальцы, и толстая головка его члена упирается в Драко. 

— Да, — Драко обвивает ногами бедра Гарри. — Трахни меня. Пожалуйста. 

Гарри не решается очень долгое время, а потом Драко затягивает его в неистовый поцелуй. 

— Гарри, — опять выдыхает ему в губы Драко, — пожалуйста. 

Драко стонет, Гарри входит в него ужасно медленно. Его тело дрожит, он широко разводит ноги. 

— Еще, да, Боже… — хрипит он, и плечи Гарри под его ладонями каменеют. 

— Черт, — шепчет Гарри, глядя на него сверху вниз, и Драко дотрагивается до его лица, легко проводит пальцами по щеке. 

— Да. 

Гарри дрожит, когда Драко прижимает пальцы к его губам. Он кусает его за кончики, всасывает один в рот. 

Он медленно двигается внутри Драко, его член скользкий и возбужденный, и Драко дышит в такт толчкам. 

Это мучительно, прекрасно медленно, и Драко обвивает рукой шею Гарри, притягивая его для очередного поцелуя. 

— Посмотри на меня, — шепчет он, и Гарри распахивает глаза. 

Драко стонет. 

Он первый мужчина, с кем Гарри проделывает подобное, и эта мысль доставляет райское наслаждение. От этой мысли он краснеет, дрожит и сильнее насаживается на член Гарри, выгибаясь, чтобы встретить каждый толчок. 

— Еще, — хрипит Драко; Гарри запрокидывает голову и врывается в него. Драко лижет солено-сладкую кожу, прячет лицо под подбородком Гарри. 

— Да, — говорит он. — Еще, Боже, да, еще, пожалуйста… 

Драко чувствует Гарри внутри себя, чувствует, как тот растягивает его, трахает — каждый грубый толчок проталкивает его дальше по кровати, пока Драко не упирается макушкой в изголовье. 

Гарри над ним такой красивый: лицо порозовело, широко раскрытые глаза лихорадочно сверкают, темные волосы слипшимися прядками упали на лицо. 

Драко шире раздвигает ноги, дрожит и стонет, подаваясь навстречу толчкам, а потом кончает, вскрикивая и впиваясь ногтями в руки Гарри, оставляя яркие отметины на смуглой коже. Это слишком. 

Слишком. 

Гарри кусает его за плечо, врываясь быстрыми толчками уже безо всякого ритма. Его взгляд расфокусирован, тело напряжено, и Драко шепчет ему в ухо, как он хочет увидеть, как Гарри кончит. 

Несколько секунд, и Гарри, задыхаясь, падает на него. Некоторое время они лежат не шевелясь. 

Драко ласкает спину Гарри. 

Через миг тот поднимает голову и обессиленно говорит: 

— Ух ты. 

И Драко смеется. 

 

*** 

Они спят друг с другом четыре месяца, когда Гарри обнаруживает записку в глубине шкафа. 

Этого следовало ожидать. С молчаливого одобрения Драко, к великому ужасу и неиссякаемым возражениям Уизли, Гарри постоянно оставляет свою одежду в Имении, и теперь половина шкафа в спальне забита аврорскими мантиями и маггловскими джинсами. 

Он был в душе — убедить Гарри присоединиться к нему будничным утром было почти невозможно: Поттер категорически отказывался опаздывать. Он заявлял, что как начальник должен подавать пример. Хотя Драко втайне подозревал, что Гарри просто не хочет, чтобы Уизли задавал ему вопросы. 

Скрестив ноги и полностью одетый, Гарри сидит на полу перед шкафом, держа в руке нераспечатанное письмо. 

Драко останавливается, все еще мокрый после душа, полотенце обернуто вокруг талии. Гарри поднимает на него взгляд и моргает. 

— Что ты делаешь? — резко спрашивает Драко. 

— Это письмо от Снейпа, — Гарри проводит пальцем по сургучному гербу. — Ты не открывал его. 

Драко отнимает у него конверт. 

— Нет. 

Гарри некоторое время молчит. 

— Знаешь, ты должен его открыть, — он кусает нижнюю губу. — Если я был на твоем месте… если бы Джин оставила мне нечто подобное… — он вздыхает. — Я бы захотел прочитать. 

— Я не ты, — отрезает Драко. 

Гарри дотрагивается до его руки; Драко отшатывается и говорит: 

— Тебе пора на работу. 

— Ага, — Гарри медлит, а потом поднимается на ноги. — Прочитай его, — произносит он и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Драко в щеку. 

Драко сидит на кровати после того, как он уходит, и вертит в руках конверт. 

Потом отбрасывает его в сторону и тянется за одеждой. 

 

*** 

 

Конверт шуршит в кармане. 

Драко не знает, зачем взял письмо. У него не было намерения его прочитать, но оно лежало на кровати и казалось легче схватить его и положить в карман мантии, чем зашвырнуть вглубь шкафа. 

Там, где ему самое место. 

Он вытаскивает его из кармана, кладет на стол и распрямляет. Бумага пожелтела, чернила выцвели. 

Но это почерк Северуса, острые буквы и изящные завитки. 

Драко обводит пальцем букву «М». 

Он не хочет читать его. Не хочет. Северусу нечего ему сказать… 

Сургуч черными резными кусочками рассыпается по документам. 

Его рука дрожит, когда он вытаскивает и разворачивает письмо. 

_Драко,_

_Если ты читаешь это, значит, я мертв и кто-то отдал тебе письмо. Я знаю, что ты будешь крайне этим раздражен._

_Ты многого обо мне не знаешь. И не узнаешь никогда. Я говорю о тайнах, которые я оберегал годами._

_Большую часть жизни я думал, что именно эти тайны характеризуют меня._

_Сейчас, однако, я не так в этом уверен._

_Я готов умереть. Я жду этого уже некоторое время. Наш Лорд — дурак, да, но не полный идиот, и тот шаткий карточный домик, который я выстроил, вот-вот обрушится. Но впервые за долгие годы у меня есть человек, который вселяет в меня надежду. Который заставляет меня верить, что, может, я должен хотеть выжить._

_Если ты держишь это письмо в руках, я подвел этого человека. Подвел тебя._

_Прости меня._

_Северус._

Драко молча сидит в своем кабинете, перед ним разложенное письмо. 

По щекам катятся слезы. 

Он судорожно вдыхает; он знает, что должен сделать. 

*** 

В холле Драко налетает на Невилла Лонгботтома. Странно думать о нем как о профессоре. 

Лонгботтом моргает, а потом спрашивает: «Мне найти Скорпиуса?» 

— Нет, — Драко медлит. — Я здесь, чтобы увидеть Северу… директора Снейпа. 

Лонгботтом бросает на него долгий внимательный взгляд и затем кивает. Он поворачивается к ближайшей картине. 

— Найдите Снейпа, — говорит он одной из хихикающих ведьм. Она бледнеет. 

— Я? 

— Сейчас же, — твердо говорит Лонгботтом, и Драко удивлен тем, как быстро девчонка оказалась на соседней картине. 

Он неуверенно смотрит на Лонгботтома. Драко никогда не знает, что сказать бывшим однокурсникам, но Лонгботтом просто хлопает Драко по руке, слегка улыбаясь. 

— Он скоро придет. 

Стайка студентов, шушукаясь, проходит мимо, все в черных мантиях и школьных галстуках, и один из студентов кричит: «Профессор Лонгботтом, я бы хотел показать вам новые вырезки, когда у вас найдется свободная минутка…» 

— Я свободен, Эббот, — отвечает Лонгботтом и кивает Драко. — Рад был увидеть тебя, Малфой. 

Драко подозревает, что он не соврал. 

Ему никогда не понять гриффиндорцев. 

Холл пустеет. Студенты возвращаются в классы или в гостиные. Несколько человек проходит мимо, глазея на него, но Драко не обращает внимания. 

— Ты вернулся, — говорит Северус. 

Драко поворачивается, дыхание перехватывает. Северус, скрестив руки, подается вперед. 

— Да, — голос Драко немного срывается. — Северус. 

Северус хмурится, делает шаг ближе. 

— Что случилось? — он морщит брови. — С мальчишкой все в порядке…я разговаривал с ним только сегодня утром и приказал всем портретам сообщать мне, если он попадет в переделку… 

— Нет, я не из-за него, — Драко облизывает нижнюю губу. — Письмо. Я прочитал письмо, — он краснеет. — Наконец-то. 

— Понятно, — отвечает Северус. 

Драко смотрит ему прямо в глаза. 

— Я прощаю тебя. 

В холле становится тихо. 

Северус кивает, проводит пальцами по изнанке холста. Драко вытягивает руку, прикладывает пальцы к пальцам Северуса. Почти мгновение ему кажется, что он ощущает теплую кожу. 

Этого достаточно. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — говорит Драко в конце концов. 

Северус кивает. Бледная улыбка кривит его губы. 

— Я знаю. 

Драко смеется, почти всхлипывает. 

— Сукин сын. 

— Ребенок. 

Вздох, и Драко обводит контуры руки Северуса. 

— Я скучаю по тебе. 

— Я умер, — резко отвечает Северус. — Ты не должен. 

Драко качает головой. 

— Не получается. Ты же знаешь, — он встречается взглядом с Северусом. — Лили Поттер. 

Северус вздрагивает и отводит взгляд. 

— Ты должен был рассказать мне, — говорит Драко. — Было хуже услышать это от Гарри… 

Северус просто смотрит на него. 

— Она была моим другом, — наконец говорит он. — Она умерла из-за меня… 

Драко качает головой. 

— Она умерла из-за Него! Ты не виноват, — он сглатывает, горло сжимается. — Теперь ты свободен, Северус. 

Он не отвечает. Драко опускает руку. 

— Драко, — тихо произносит Северус. Драко смотрит на него. — Не повторяй моих ошибок, — шепчет он. — Живи. 

Драко кивает и с трудом моргает. 

— Пообещай мне, — почти зло требует Северус. 

— Обещаю, — слова чуть не застревают у Драко в горле. 

Северус отрывисто кивает, а потом уходит, оставляя Драко в тишине и одиночестве. 

 

*** 

 

Думосбор отсвечивает серебристо-белым в лунном свете. Драко делает глубокий вдох. 

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Гарри. Он стоит на коленях рядом с Драко, их пальцы переплетены. 

Драко кивает. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел, — он смотрит на Гарри, на гриву спутанных волос, утонувших в тенях, в ярко-зеленые глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь знал. О нас, — он запинается. — Думаю, он поймет. 

— Тогда ладно, — кивает Гарри и сжимает руку Драко. 

Драко наклоняется и грубо его целует. 

— Спасибо, — шепчет он. 

Он позволяет себе упасть в воспоминания и увлекает Гарри за собой. 

 

*** 

Аурелия первой предлагает развестись. 

— Я люблю вас обоих, — говорит она за завтраком, через стол передавая Гарри тарелку с тостами. — Но, думаю, скрывать наше расставание становится сложновато, учитывая, что Гарри остается на каждую ночь. — Она многозначительно смотрит на них обоих. — И в конце концов, дети имеют право знать. 

Гарри и Драко обмениваются взглядами. 

— Это несправедливо, — говорит Гарри Аурелии. — Этой твой дом. 

— О, не думай, что я не заставлю Драко подыскать мне приличное жилище, — саркастически говорит Аурелия. — Таунхаус в Майфэйр, может быть. — Она изучающе смотрит на Драко. — Нарцисса могла бы помочь. 

Драко закатывает глаза и вгрызается в сосиску. 

— Это будет стоить целое состояние! 

— Как и следовало ожидать, милый, — смеется Аурелия. — Я же жена, которой наставили рога. 

Гарри задумчиво облизывает ложку. 

— А у жен могут быть рога? 

Аурелия поднимает бровь. 

— Когда за дело беретесь вы оба — конечно. 

Гарри ухмыляется. 

Драко вздыхает и спрашивает: 

— А Скорпиус? 

— Он скоро вернется домой, — говорит жена. — И думаю, он все поймет гораздо лучше, чем ты думаешь, — она дотрагивается до руки Драко. — Ты знаешь, время пришло. 

Драко, краснея, отводит взгляд. Он знает, что она права. 

Он до конца так и не уверен, что же думать. 

— Я поговорю с адвокатом, — в конце концов говорит он и наливает себе еще чаю. 

*** 

Развод продолжается ровно год и один день. 

Гарри официально перебирается к нему на следующей неделе, перевозит содержимое своего дома в главное крыло Имения. Гриффиндорцы шастают по дому, и Драко приходится перенести портрет отца в одно из пустующих крыльев Имения, после того как он доводит одного из эльфов до истерики, отчего Грейнджер-Уизли мучит его следующие пятнадцать минут насчет условий работы домовых эльфов в Имении. 

У Драко до сих пор раскалывается голова. 

Уизли левитирует коробки в Имение, вздыхая, и вздохи прекращаются только под хмурым взглядом жены. Он зажимает Драко в угол в холле. 

— Мне это очень сильно не нравится, — говорит Уизел, — но это не мой выбор, а Гарри вполне счастлив. Если ты обидишь его, Малфой я… 

— Оторвешь мне голову, — холодно заключает Драко. — Да, мы уже это обсуждали. 

Уизли фыркает. 

— Я просто напоминаю. 

— Я запомнил. 

Они некоторое время в упор смотрят друг на друга, а потом Уизли протягивает руку. 

Драко подозрительно смотрит на нее, а потом протягивает свою. 

Они пожимают друг другу руки. 

К большому удивлению Драко конец света не наступает. 

 

*** 

 

Драко стоит около окна в спальне, смотрит на сады имения, зажав в руке бокал вина. 

Сегодня он видел Северуса, и в Хогвартсе и в усыпальнице. Это странное паломничество, которое они со Скорпиусом совершают, даже сейчас. Особенно сейчас. 

У Драко сжимается горло. Он рассказывает сыну правду о них с Северусом, когда входит Гарри. Гарри всегда был настойчивой задницей. 

Но это не отменяло его правоты. 

Гарри обвивает рукой его за талию, притягивает к себе. 

— Думаешь? 

— Наоборот, стараюсь не думать, — Драко делает глоток. Май очень сложный месяц. Гарри знает об этом. У него свои собственные демоны.

Столько людей умерло в одну-единственную ночь. 

Гарри кладет голову на плечо Драко. 

— Знаешь, он был счастливым сукиным сыном. 

Драко поворачивается в его объятиях, поднимает бровь. 

— Думаю, он может не согласиться. 

— Нет, — Гарри качает головой, слегка улыбаясь. — Его любили. Поэтому он был счастливым. 

Драко фыркает. 

— Ты — старый, сентиментальный дурак, Поттер. 

— Может быть, — Гарри пожимает плечами. Он ласкает пальцами живот Драко. — Но все равно я предпочитаю жить именно так. 

Драко прижимается к Гарри. Он не отвечает, просто пьет вино. 

За окном ветер шелестит в листьях деревьев и длинные тени в лунном свете окутывают усыпальницу на окраине поместья, за кипарисами.

А Драко живет. 

Как и обещал. 

 

**Конец**


End file.
